Mi Ángel guardián
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Amy esta enferma por lo que se debe de quedar en casa, Shadow cuida de ella haciéndola sanar no solo de su enfermedad si no de su alma y corazón Porque el siempre la protegería, por eso era su ángel guardián
1. Lunes: Shadow

-Lo siento Amy deberás quédate en cama la fiebre es muy alta

Suspiré resignada, como odiaba estar enferma

-¿No sabe aproximadamente cuando se me quitará?

-Lo siento es muy temprano como para dar un pronostico pero si te cuidas bien tal vez la proxima semana estarás como nueva

Bufé exasperada, ¡COMO ODIABA ESTAR ENFERMA!

-De todos modos necesitarás ayuda porque no será bueno que te encargues de la casa cuando estas tan delicada

-¿No me podría mandar una enfermera?

-Veré la posibilidad... bueno creo que eso es todo de mi parte Amy, que te recuperes pronto

-Gracias doctor

Lo vi salir de mi habitación y poco después escuche como cerraba la puerta principal. Ojalá pudiera conseguirme una enfermera que viniera a ayudarme ya que mis amigos estaban muy ocupados.

Traté de incorporarme me de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro y caí pesadamente en la cama.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que ya ella de tarde, mi estómago rugió implorando comida

-Despertaste

Esa voz me asustó, miré la entrada de mi habitación y no pude creer lo que veía, era un erizo muy hermoso, su piel color azabache en contraste con las vetas de sus púas rojas, tenía una playera negra con un pantalón gris y unos zapatos rojos.

Se acercó a mi con un plato de sopa sentándose en la orilla de la cama a mi lado y dejando el plato descansar en su regaso

-Hola, soy Shadow

No pude dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos color rubí, eran tan exóticos y hermosos que me derretían

-Ho...hola

-¿Tu debes ser Amy cierto?, el doctor me platico de ti, dijo que eras una paciente muy especial

-¿El te envió?

-Si, dijo que te cuidara hasta que te recuperaras por completo

Amy solo podía verlo, ya no se sentía tan enferma como hacia algunas horas

-Bien ¿que tal si comes algo?, debes estar muy hambrienta

-Si, gracias

Justo cuando pensaba tomar el plato mi mano se sintió muy pesada y calló en mi regazo, shadow simplemente lo ignoró y comenzó a darme me comer como si fuera una niña pequeña y me sentí renobada, se sentía bien que alguien te volviera a hacer recordar que una vez fuiste una niña.

Cuando terminó de alimentarme ya había caído la noche, Shadow se levantó de su lugar y caminó a la puerta de mi habitación no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, se fue para dejar el plato en el lavabo y luego regreso con un libro entre las manos

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pensé en leerte un poco

Tomo asiento a mi lado en la orilla de la cama

-¿De que trata?

-Es sobre una bella joven que se enamora de una bestia

-Suena interesante

Y sin más Shadow comenzó con la lectura; sonaba bastante interesante, trataba de una chica que quería vivir mil aventuras y que quería encontrar el amor verdadero, su padre era un inventor que participaba en una feria en la cual presentaría su último invento que con ayuda de Bella habían hecho funcionar, sin perder tiempo ensilló al caballo y le colocó una carretilla en la cual estaba su invento y partió a la feria pero en el transcurso del camino se perdió en el bosque y a lo lejos escucho el aullido de los lobos...

-Esto es todo por hoy

-¿Qué?, acaso piensas dejarme con la incógnita

-Si, ya se hizo de noche y además tu ya tienes sueño

-Eso... no es cierto

Shadow sonrió al ver que tenía razón, se me había escapado un bostezo

-Anda ya es hora de dormir

Shadow dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche al lado de mi cama y me cubrió con las sábanas, yo de inmediato me sentí más cómoda y en cuestión de segundos caí profundamente dormida.


	2. Martes: ¿eres un ángel?

Desperté sintiéndome un poco mejor, por lo menos ya no me palpitaba la cabeza

-Hola

Miré hacia la dirección de esa melodiosa voz y vi a Shadow sonriéndome cálidamente, no sabia porque me sentía tan bien al lado de él, Shadow era la única persona con la que me podía sentir completamente bien, sentía que estaba con alguien que conocía desde hacia años.

-Hola

Shadow se acercó sentándose en la orilla de la cama a mi lado

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mejor gracias

-¿Me dejarías examinarte?

-Claro

Shadow me ayudó a sentarme en la cama mientras me hacia un pequeño chequeo de rutina

-Parece que estás mejorando muy rápido

-Todo gracias a ti

Shadow y yo nos sonreímos perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro, era inútil evitar decir que estaba enamorada de Shadow y por alguna razón en lo más profundo de mi sabía que él también estaba enamorado de mi.

-¿Y que quieres hacer hoy?

Sus palabras me sacaron del trance en el que estaba

-Em... bueno me apetecería un baño

-Claro, deja te lo preparo

Justo cuando le iba a indicar donde estaba mi baño Shadow se dirigió a la puerta enfrente de mi cama, la abrió y comenzó a preparar el baño, me sorprendió que se moviera con total naturalidad, era como si supiera donde estaba cada cosa en mi casa. Luego de unos minutos regresó con su hermosa sonrisa y me ayudó a salir de la cama, caminamos juntos hasta el baño y me sorprendió el fragante olor que envolvía la habitación, olía a sakuras frescas

-¿Qué tal un baño con sales aromáticas?

-Me apetecería, bueno creo que después te llamaré cuando aya terminado

-Creo que eso no se va a poder

-¿Porqué no?

-Porqué aun estas débil así que sera mejor que me quede aquí

-Pe...pero...

-Pero nada, yo me ofrezco para ayudarte en tu baño

-Pero yo...

-No te preocupes... confía en mi

Miré sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo caí presa de sus hipnotisantes palabras, con cuidado me quitó la playera y el pantalón del pijama, cuando se levantó para verme no pude evitar sonrojarme, era la primera vez que un hombre me veía en paños menores pero el parecía no estar afectado por la situación,al contrario parecía divertido. Se acercó a mi abrazándome para luego quitar el seguro de mi brasier, y llevárselo consigo al separarse de mi, lo dejó de lado y luego se volvió a acercar a mi, engancho sus dedos gordos a cada lado de mis bragas y con cuidado las fue bajando por mis piernas hasta sacarlas de mi cuerpo, se volvió a levantar mientras yo bajaba la mirada, no podía estar más que avergonzada pues mi cuerpo no era como el de una modelo, sentí como Shadow me tomaba del mentón y me obligaba a verlo a los ojos

-Eres hermosa Amy

Sus ojos estaban dilatados y chispeaban pasión lo que solo logró sonrojarme y avergonzarme más, colocó su mano para que la usara de apoyo mientras yo me adentraba en la tina de baño, me senté con cuidado y me relaje al instante con el agua caliente

-Tu solo relájate yo me encargaré del resto

Cerré mis ojos y me dedique únicamente a disfrutar de las caricias de las manos de Shadow en mi cuerpo, escuche como abría la botella de shampoo para el cabello y comenzó a untarlo generosamente por todo mi cuero cabelludo frotando las yemas de sus dedos contra mi cabeza, cuando terminó tomó la barra de jabón y comenzó a pasarla por todo mi cuerpo, teniendo cuidado en mis pechos y luego deslizándolo hasta mi entrepierna donde se perdió en mis piernas, luego sentí como sus manos frotaban el jabón dándome un masaje en mis hombros tensos pasando por mis senos donde los tomó con gentileza frotándolos despacio, me pareció un acto muy erótico por lo que no pude evitar excitarme pero supe que la caricia tenía dobles intenciones cuando pellizcó suavemente mis pezones haciéndome gemir.

Lo pude haber detenido, pude haberle dicho que se fuera del baño y me dejara sola pero la verdad era que no quería hacerlo porque me estaba empezando a gustar el toque de sus manos por mi cuerpo... me estaba empezado a enamorar de él.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi estómago y de ahí pasaron a mis piernas, las frotó y me masajeó las pantorrillas y las dejó descansando una alejada de la otra, no supe el porqué de su acción hasta que lo sentí... su mano se coló por mi entre pierna y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris

-S...Shadow...-

-Shh... sólo relájate y disfruta

Sus manos maestras me hicieron experimentar el placer de un verdadero primer orgasmo, cuando por fin dejó mi intimidad en paz me sentí nuevamente agotada por lo que Shadow terminó de bañarme y luego con cuidado me colocó de pie en la bañera, me enredó en una toalla y me cargó entre sus brazos para dejarme recostada en mi cama mientras escogía que ponerme hoy.

-Siempre pensé que este se te veía bien

Me incorporé en la cama y vi el vestido que Shadow sostenía entre sus manos, hacia años que no veía ese vestido, era blanco un poco escotado, de tirante ancho y me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla además de tener algo de vuelo

-Shadow estás de broma solo mírame yo jamás entraré ahí

Dije señalándome a mi y luego al vestido

-Yo se que este vestido estará perfecto en ti, vamos te ayudaré a ponértelo

Se acercó a mi con claras intenciones de colocarme el vestido y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, suspiré resignada y me dejé vestir como una muñeca.

-Mírate, luces impresionante

Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el lado derecho de mi cama viendo sin poder creerlo a la chica que se reflejaba en él, era hermosa, el vestido el quedaba como a un guante y parecía una especie de princesa...

Me costó trabajo aceptar que ella... era yo

-Shadow como...¿como lo hiciste?

-Yo solo te puse el vestido, tu hiciste el resto

Me miraba incrédula, jamás en toda mi vida me había visto tan hermosa, no pude evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos, Shadow apareció detrás de mi sonriéndome satisfecho, me giré para abrazarlo y él me correspondió el abrazo

-Gracias Shadow

Me separó un poco de él y me secó las lágrimas

-No llores pequeña, disfruta tu momento

Le sonreí abiertamente como hace años que no lo hacia

-Es más te invito al parque de juegos

Lo miré incrédula

-¿Salir **YO **isa?

-Claro, no pensarás que te vestiste tan bien para estar encerrada en tu casa, mereces que el mundo se entere de que esta eres tu

Miré a Shadow fijamente a los ojos y sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza, jamás en toda mi vida me había atrevido a tanto pero con Shadow a mi lado me sentía capaz de esto y mucho, mucho, mucho más.

Salimos de mi casa no sin antes un desayuno divertido al lado de Shadow, caminamos hasta el parque de juegos pero aun estaba cerrado por lo que decidimos sentarnos a los pies de un árbol esperando para que abrieran.

-Shadow eres la mejor cosa que me pudo pasar en toda mi vida

Me sonrió y me abrazó pasando un brazo por mis hombros mientras yo me recargaba en su pecho

-Solo quiero que seas feliz

-Y lo soy a tu lado, no sé porque no te conocí antes pero me alegra de tenerte ahora

-Se que has pasado por algo muy difícil

-Como todas las personas

-Si pero se que a tí te afectó más

Mire a Shadow a los ojos, ¿porqué me decía esto?

-Te he estado observando desde hacia mucho tiempo Amy

De repente sentí miedo

-¿Eres un acosador?

Shadow sonrió de buena gana lo que solo me hizo confundir más

-Algo parecido...

-¿Qué eres?

-Si te lo dijo jamás me lo creerías

-No me digas que eres un matón

Shadow me miró incrédulo

-Se que lo parezco pero no, no lo soy

Mi pecho se desinflo con el aire que ni si quiera sabia que estaba reteniendo

-Entonces dímelo

Shadow suspiró

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no burlarte?

Asentí con la cabeza, ¿que era tan vergonzoso como para que me pidiera no burlarme?, se acercó a mi oído y susurró

-Soy un ángel

Lo miré confundida

-¿Qué?

-Sabia que no lo creerías

-¿Eres un ángel?, ¿podrías demostrármelo?

Shadow me miró y luego se levantó conmigo en brazos llevándome detrás de unos arbustos grandes lejos de las vistas curiosas de los paseantes, me depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mi

-Cierra los ojos

Lo miré confundida pero aun así lo hice, ¿enserio era un ángel?, no lo creo, tal vez ahora mismo les está llamando a los camarógrafos de un famoso programa de gente estúpida y cuando abriera los ojos todo el mundo se burlaría de ella, y para rematar con la cereza del pastel enfrente de ella van a estar Sonic y Sally riéndose de lo estúpida que fue

-Abre los ojos

Me estaba preparando mentalmente para esa escena pero cuando abrí mis ojos lo que i me dejó totalmente impresionada, Shadow... estaba desnudo a excepción de una tela color beige que le cubría lo esencial y además... TENÍA DOS ENORME Y MAJESTUOSAS ALAS.

¡NO LO PODÍA CREER!, SI ERA UN ÁNGEL

Shadow se acercó a mi y yo por instinto di un paso atrás

-No temas no te haré daño... confía en mí

Ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras que me hacían cometer locuras... pero muy a mi pesar se sentía bien perder la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Shadow se acercó más y más hasta quedar enfrente de mi, me abrazó y me cubrió con sus alas... era simplemente hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo, nos separamos y vi como Shadow se cubría con sus alas al tiempo que su ropa anterior volvía y sus alas se contraían en su espalda y desaparecían.

-¿Ahora me crees?

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, Shadow me tomó de la mano transmitiéndome su calidez y nos llevó a la sombra de un árbol, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro mientras yo permanecía en un estado de shock

-¿Entonces eres un ángel?

-Si

-¿Qué clase de ángel?

Shadow me miró a los ojos tiernamente

-Soy tu ángel guardián

Seguí en mi estado shock

-¿No se supone que ustedes son nuestro guías?

-Si, y también los ayudamos cuando tienen problemas

-¿Estás aquí por que tengo fiebre alta?

Shadow se rió de buena gana y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír, su risa era angelical, algo lógico para ser un ángel

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte con todos tus problemas

Mi sonrisa se esfumó al saber a que clase de problemas se refería, bajé mi mirada recordando las burlas de mis compañeros por que era un poco gordita y la traición de Sonic al irse con la modelo de Sally, "ella tiene lo que tu nunca vas a tener", las lágrimas querían salir que no las dejé, había hecho un pacto conmigo misma para jamás volver a derramas una lágrima por ese mal nacido de Sonic.

Sentí como la mano de Shadow se posaba sobre la mía transmitiéndome su compañía, su calidez

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, ahora que estaba con Shadow todo estaba bien

-¿Es por eso que dijiste que me conocías desde hacia mucho tiempo?

-Si

-Entonces ya lo sabes todo

Suspiré resignada, flexioné mis rodillas y me abrasé a ellas sin mover mi mano de debajo de la de Shadow

-Se que sufriste cuando todos se reían de ti en la primaria... pero lo que en verdad te mató fue la traición de Sonic

Lo miré y no pude evitar que esta vez las lágrimas se derramaran por mis ojos, Shadow me abrazó reconfortándome, me sentía débil al llorar por ese maldito erizo que se fue con otra

-Tranquila, solo desahógate

Lloré un poco más y entonces me calmé, no, Sonic no se merecía mis lágrimas, no merecía que sufriera de esta forma

-No se lo merece

Shadow me miró sonriente

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta

-Ya lloré demasiado por él... no se merece ni una sola de mis lágrimas

Me limpié los ojos con el dorso de mi mano, no volvería a llorar por un patán poco hombre que se fue con otra, miré a Shadow y le sonreí triunfante, jamás derramaría ni una sola lágrima por él, Shadow me sonrió y me abrazó

-Eres fuerte Amy, yo lo sé

-Gracias

Nos separamos un poco y entonces su sonrisa desapareció por completo, me dijo algo que me desánimo

-Amy yo... no me quedaré aquí por siempre

Mi corazón se partió en dos al escuchar esas palabras, podía vivir sin Sonic pero ¿sin Shadow?... no, no podría sobrevivir sin Shadow, aunque lo acabara de conocer él me había devuelto la esperanza para vivir

-¿A donde iras?

Shadow sonrió

-No muy lejos de ti, te seguiré cuidando pero tu no podrás verme, sólo sentirme

Me acarició la mejilla y con ese débil contacto pude sentir todo su dolor de irse

-¿No te puedes quedar aquí?

Shadow negó con la cabeza

-Por venir aquí debo de pagar un precio... sólo me quedaré hasta el domingo, después de la media noche desapareceré de tu vista y no podrás verme

Me sentí mal por lo que me había dicho, no quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba a mi lado para sentirme fuerte... para sentirme amada

-Ven ya comenzaron lo juegos

Shadow me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a los juegos, nos subimos al dragón, las tasas locas y los carritos chocones pero yo aun no me podía recuperar de la noticia, nos sentamos en una banca esperando a que la rueda rusa se vaciara y subir nosotros

-No debí de haberte dicho que me iría

Por primera vez en toda la noche lo iré a los ojos, ya había tomado mi decisión, lo disfrutaría, lo disfrutaría mientras duraba

-No, fue bueno que me lo dijeras, prefiero saberlo a no encontrarte un día en mi casa

Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Ven ya están subiendo

Hicimos fila para subir en la rueda rusa

-Tomé una decisión

Shadow me miraba atentamente, le sonreí

-Lo disfrutare, disfrutaré el tiempo que estemos juntos al máximo

Shadow me sonrió de vuelta

-A partir de ahora

Me acerqué a Shadow y con un leve contacto besé sus labios, estaba muy sorprendida de que yo hubiera hecho eso pero no me arrepentía, Shadow comenzó a corresponder lentamente a mi beso al tiempo que me acercaba más a él.

Fue una noche extraordinaria y trataría de disfrutar todo el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos...


	3. Miércoles: Soy tuya

Desperté y lo primero que vi fueron los hermosos ojos de Shadow posados en mi

-Hola

-Hola

Después de mi beso de ayer Shadow y yo decidimos llevar más a fondo la relación, eramos novios.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-A tu lado siempre estoy mejor

Shadow me miraba idolatrandome y yo lo miraba como una tonta enamorada sin remedio pero era difícil no enamorarse de semejante belleza de erizo

-¿Cuál es el plan hoy?

-Quiero llevarte a compra ropa

Me senté en la cama de golpe

-¿Comprar ropa?

Shadow se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla

-Te hace falta un nuevo guardarropa

-Pero no quiero abusar de ti

-No pasa nada, lo hago con todo gusto

Shadow me abrazó y yo le correspondí, ni en un millón de años encontraría un erizo si quiera parecido físicamente a él, abrí mis ojos y entonces miré horrorizada su espalda, tenía marcas de látigos por todos lados, me separé de él asustada y él me miró culpable

-¡¿Porqué no me dijiste de que se trataba el precio que debías pagar?!

-No es nada

-¡COMO QUE NO ES NADA!

Sin perder tiempo fui al baño y saqué el botiquín médico, regresé donde estaba Shadow y sin importarme nada lo tumbé sobre su estómago y comencé a limpiarle las heridas. De un momento a otro cuando le iba a poner unas vendas vi como sus heridas se cerraban sin dejar ninguna cicatriz, lo miré impresionada y Shadow se levantó sentándose en la cama

-Tus heridas...

-Me puedo regenerar, pero por lo general es lento, solo si tu me tocas se cierran al instante

Lo miré impresionada y no pude evitar que una lágrima saliera mis ojos

-No te lo mereces

Shadow se levantó y me abrazó, me refugie en la protección de su pecho

-Ese es el precio que debo pagar cada noche por estar aquí contigo

Lo miré sorprendida

-¿Cada noche resives latigazos?

-Cuando tu duermes yo tengo que reportarme allá arriba con Mephiles, él es encargado de que obtenga mi castigo

No quería, no podía entender como un erizo como Shadow mereciera semejante trato

-No te preocupes, por ti haría cualquier cosa

Shadow me consoló hasta que me calmé, tomamos una ducha juntos donde con creces se dedicó a reanimarme, me acariciaba tiernamente los pechos y de vez en cuando tocaba mi intimidad robándome uno que otro gemido.

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos Shadow me izo el desayuno, unos huevos con tocino, comimos con algunos contratiempos pero al final salimos de la casa a una tienda donde Shadow me izo probar todo tipo de conjuntos y ropa mientras él escogía cual me quedaba mejor.

Media hora después salimos de esa tienda con varias bolsas de ropa

-¿No te parece que es mucho?

-Nada es mucho para mi pequeña, además te hacia falta y lo sabes

Asentí con la cabeza, caminamos hasta llegar a un restaurante donde comimos unos platillos maravillosos, salimos de ahí y Shadow me arrastró literalmente a otras tres tiendas donde me probaba todo el que el escogía, le mencioné una y otra vez que era mucho lo que estaba gastando pero el me ignoraba y seguía escogiendo ropa para mi.

Llegamos a mi casa a las ocho de la noche, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era darme un baño y dormir pero al parecer Shadow tenía otros planes.

Después de ducharnos me ofreció una caja decorada con un papel metálico color plata y un moño color rosa, lo tomé de sus manos deshaciendo el moño y abriendo la caja encontrándome con un babydoll un poco exagerado a mi parecer, miré a Shadow con lo ojos en blanco y el sólo me sonreía

-Me encantaría que me modelaras este conjunto

-Pero yo... ¿no es demasiado exagerado?

-Claro que no, te verás hermosa

Me sonrojé pero aun así me fui al baño y me coloque esa lencería color negra.

Unos minutos después salí del baño totalmente avergonzada

-Te ves hermosa Amy

Tenía la mirada baja por la vergüenza, sentí como me tomaba de la mano y me movió hacia algún lugar de la habitación, su mano se posó debajo de mi mentón y me obligó a mirar hacia adelante donde me miré impresionada en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

¡NO LO PODÍA CREER!, parecía una modelo de Victoria´s Secret, el babydoll esa un vestido de tirante delgado, escote en V y me llegaba muy por arriba de la rodilla y una pequeña tanguita que no dejaba espacio a la imaginación.

Shadow me abrazó por atrás y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, haciéndome gemir y sentir una no tan extraña humedad en mi intimidad

-Te amo

Me giró entre sus brazos y me besó con pasión, yo sólo me dejé llevar por su toque. Shadow era mi perdición. Con pasos torpes me dejó en la cama al tiempo que él se colocaba encima de mi, sus labios besaban mi frente, pómulos, mejillas y nariz evitando por completo mi boca, sus manos se colaron por el babydoll tomando mis pechos entre sus manos, los apretó tiernamente y un gemido salió de mis labios, sentí como sus dedos me acariciaban por "encima" del tanga haciéndome desesperar por su próximo movimiento. Se alejó un poco y con sus manos tomo el babydoll rompiéndolo por completo, lo vi descender sobre mi y sentí su lengua lamiendo mi ombligo provocándome cosquillas, luego tomó la orilla de el tanga con sus dientes y lo sacó por completo de mi, sentí como tomaba mis muslos con sus manos y me separaba un poco las piernas y luego introdujo su lengua en mi probándome, tomé las sábanas con mis manos arrugándolas al tiempo que gemía, se sentía demasiado bien, no quería que parara pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar el clímax Shadow se alejó dejándome frustrada, se posicionó mejor sobre mi y vi como sus alas aparecieron al tiempo que empezó a rosar su miembro contra mi entrada

-Te amo

Yo sólo lo besé en los labios y el se introdujo lentamente en mi, se sentía muy apretado, gemí de dolor pero Shadow me consoló con sus besos y caricias, cuando me acostumbré a él se empezó a mover en un lento vaivén recorriendome por completo, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo hasta que llegué al orgasmo gritando su nombre pero al parecer Shadow aun no tenía suficiente de mi, se sentó en la cama sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, sentí como sus alas me abrazaban atrayéndome más a él mientras Shadow se degustaba con mis pechos y con su mano me acariciaba el clítoris, sentí como las sensaciones se acumulaban en mi explotando en un maravilloso segundo orgasmo donde Shadow me acompaño, caímos rendidos en la cama con la espiración agitada.

Shadow me acomodó cerca de su pecho al tiempo que me cubría con sus alas

-Descansa pequeña

Simplemente besé su pecho y caí rendida ante el sueño. Había sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, la recordaría por siempre aun aunque el se fuera en pocos días. Ese pensamiento me abrió los ojos como platos, miré a Shadow pero ya estaba dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces recordé que el se iría a media noche.

Con temor de que lo volvieran a lastimar lo abrasé fuertemente y él como acto reflejo me acercó más a él con sus alas. El sueño estaba presenté en mi y al fina me rendí ante él. Lo único que anhelaba era que mañana cuando despertara Shadow no tuviera más cicatrizas de latigazos en su espalda


	4. Jueves: Sonic y Sally

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Shadow durmiendo relajado y sin ninguna preocupación aparente, sonreí al ver que Mephiles no me lo había arrebatado de los brazos, pero para estar segura pasé una mano por su espalda descubriendo con felicidad que no tenía ninguna marca de latigazos. Shadow suspiró y luego abrió sus ojos mirándome con una chispa de alegría y una hermosa sonrisa en su cara

-Hola

-Hola- le respondí contagiándome de su alegría

-Muy buena forma de despertarme

Sonreí ante su comentario

-¿Y que aremos hoy?

Shadow lo pensó un poco y luego me miró sonriente

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a bailar?

-¿Sabes bailar?

Shadow me dio una sonrisa arrogante que mas que insultante me resulto tierna y graciosa

-Solo hay un problema

-¿Cuál?

-Yo no se bailar

Lo dije recordando como en la graduación de preparatoria pisoteaba a Sonic a cada rato por lo que mejor decidió que descansáramos un poco

-¿Recordando tu baile de despedida de preparatoria?

Me sonrojé

-No pasa nada, te aseguro que lo aras bien

Shadow me sonrió, por alguna razón cada vez que Shadow me sonreía confiad significaba que me la pasaría muy bien por lo que simplemente le correspondí la sonrisa, nos besamos pero entonces el beso se tornó más pasional, más exigente y por las caricias en mi espalda sabía lo que vendría. Shadow se separó de mi un poco mirándome con fuego en los ojos

-Quiero intentar algo

De repente vi como las alas de Shadow aparecían detrás de su espalda, me tomó en brazos y lo vi caminar hacia la ventana, por insisto me aferré más a él

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Solo confía en mi

Otra vez esas palabras que me regalaban las mejores experiencias de mi vida, Shadow saltó por la ventana y justo antes de tocar el suelo sus alas se abrieron elevándonos más aya de las montañas, no podía creer o que veía, estábamos volando, veía las casas del tamaño de una hormiga, podía ver toda la extensión de mar y tierra.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír, me sentía feliz. Vi como nos acercábamos cada vez más a las nubes y entonces un mal pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente.

Shadow se subió a una nube y me dejó sentada a su lado

-¿Disfrutaste el viaje?

-Si pero... ¿Mephiles no se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí?

-Claro que no, hay muchas nubes y además el debe de estar ocupado haciéndole la vida difícil a alguien más

Me bastó con la respuesta de Shadow para disfrutar de la vista, sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos y me recostaba en la nube

-¿No nos caeremos?

Pregunté alarmada sosteniéndome de sus brazos

-Solo déjate llevar

Y con esas palabras Shadow besó mis labios y me hizo caer perdidamente a sus pies, me besó en la clavícula y luego tomó mis senos , besaba, lamía y chupaba a ambos al tiempo que sus manos escurridizas se colaban en mi entrada, una frotaba mi clítoris y la otra se introducía lentamente en mi enviándome descargas de placer. Shadow comenzó a bajar sus besos por el valle de mis senos, luego por mi estómago, mi ombligo hasta sustituir a la mano que estaba en mi clítoris, llegué rápido al orgasmo pues la actividad de la noche anterior me había dejado sensible.

Shadow se colocó en posición y entró de un solo movimiento en mi arrancándome un gemido de placer, se movía lentamente torturándonos a los dos para luego aumentar el ritmo y después volverlo a disminuir, era un tortura realmente placentera, justo cuando estaba por llegar al clímax Shadow disminuyó su velocidad frustrándome pero cuando volvió a ir rápido me dio el mejor orgasmo de el día. Derramó su esencia en mi y se recostó mi lado agotado igual que yo.

Me acomodó cerca de su pecho y ns cubrió con un pedazo de nube, sonreí al sentir lo suave que era

-Eso fue hermoso

Shadow me sonrió y me beso, estuvimos un buen rato descansando en esa nube hasta que el sol nos dio de lleno en el rostro anunciándonos que ya era de medio día, Shadow me tomó en brazos y regresamos a mi casa

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que si

Shadow me sonrió, nos encaminamos a la ducha y ahí, ambos bañamos al otro, pero en un momento cuando ambo estábamos listos para salir a Shadow se le cruzó una idea por la mente.

Me giré de espaldas a él para cerrar la llave cuando de pronto su mano se posó sobre la mía y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos

-Te amo

Susurró en mi oído y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Shadow

Recargué mi mano sobre el azulejo de la pared y su mano se posó sobre la mía volviendo a entrelazar nuestros dedos

-Te amo

Volvió a susurrar al tiempo que con sumo cuidado metía una pierna entre las mías para después adentrarse en mi lentamente

-Shadow...

Sonó más a una súplica que a una impresión, comenzó a moverse mientras lamía mi cuello y mi espalda aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas y apretando su cuerpo contra el mio al tiempo que llegábamos al clímax gritando ambos el nombre de nuestros amados.

Por la posición la esencia de Shadow se resbaló por mis temblorosas piernas, cerró la llave del agua y me enredó con una tolla ayudándome a salir de la ducha

-¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estómago respondió por mi haciéndome sonrojar

-Cámbiate, te prepararé algo

Shadow desapareció de mi vista mientras dejaba caer la toalla a mis pies y me ponía mi bata de baño, bajé las escaleras, doblé a la derecha y luego otra vez hasta llegar a la cocina donde Shadow estaba preparando huevos con chorizo.

Dejó un plato enfrente de mi y él se sentó a mi lado con su plato y comenzamos a comer.

-¿Qué tal un paseo para bajar la comida?

-Esta bien

Subimos a mi habitación y Shadow se adelantó a mi armario para sacar mi ropa de hoy

-¿Que tal este?

Miré con los ojos bien abiertos a Shadow por la ropa que mostraba, ni tiempo me dio para debatir cuando se acerco a mí, me quitó la bata y me colocó ese conjunto

-Lista, ahora si vámonos

Me pare en frente del espejo de cuerpo completo y vi con admiración lo que Shadow me había puesto, una playera de manga corta color bino no muy fuerte con mucho brillos, una falda lila arriba de las rodillas con algo de vuelo y unos botines negros con un poco de tacón.

Miré a Shadow con una playera negra con franjas rojas a los costados y un pantalón negro tendiéndome la mano, la acepté muy gustosamente y salimos de mi casa.

Al regresar ya era de noche así que solo pasamos por mi casa para ponerme unos tacones un poco más bajos pero jamás me imagine lo que vería al volver...

-¿Amy?

Oh no esa voz... antes de que pudiera siquiera voltear a ver a ese fantasma de mi pasado sentí como Shadow me aferraba a su cuerpo mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a mi fantasma. Internamente le agradecí, su cercanía me dio valor para enfrentarlo

-Sonic...

Lo vi enfrente de mi con una playera celeste y unos pantalones negros al lado de la súpermodelo anoréxica que jamás en su vida engorda un kilo... Sally

-Vaya que has cambiado mucho

-Tu igual, hola Sally

-Hola, me da un gusto volverte a ver

Más que verme a mi estaba violando con la mirada a **MI **Shadow

-Es un gusto volverte a ver Amy, hace tanto tiempo que no sabía nada sobre ti

-Si, yo tampoco supe mucho de ti

-A pues bueno te cuento que acabamos de abrir un antro, de hecho si no tienen ningún plan- dijo sacando dos boletos de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. me gustaría que fueran a la inauguración

-Gracias pero n...

-Con gusto iremos

Shadow le arrebató los boletos de la mano a Sonic quien implemente se dedico a mirarme

-Bien los esperamos ahí

Sonic y Sally siguieron de largo mientras Shadow y yo entrábamos en la casa

-¿Porqué aceptaste los boletos de Sonic?

-Por ti

-¿Por mi?

-Si, para que se dé cuenta de una buena vez que ya no eres la misma chica a la que le rompió el corazón de antes, que ahora eres una Amy nueva, una Amy sensual, coqueta y **SEXY**

Dijo cada palabra mientras se acercaba a mi logrando sonrojarme

-Quiero que sepas que has cambiado y que no estás sola, que me tienes a mí

Sus palabras mi hicieron sentir especial, jamás en mi vida me habían dicho algo tan hermoso, y me daba cuenta de que Shadow fue quien logró un verdadero cambio en mi, me hizo más fuerte, más atractiva pero sobre todo más segura de mi misma. Le debía tanto a Shadow que sin poder contenerme más lo besé y el me correspondió.

-Anda tenemos que ponerte algo sexy

* * *

Cuando llegamos al antro todos se nos quedaban viendo, a Shadow las chicas se lo comían con la mirada y como no hacerlo si traía un pantalón de vestir negro y una playera con fondo rojo que dejaba su pelo blanco del pecho expuesto. Mientras yo traía un vestido ajustado negro, apenas y me cubría los muslos, estaba muy escotado y además tenía la espalda descubierta.

Entramos y los primeros en recibirnos fueron Sonic quien portaba una camisa de vestir plateada al igual que unos pantalones negros y Sally quien usaba un vestido muy escotado y muy corto color rojo con lentejuelas

-Bien venidos, vengan

Sonic se llevó a Sally de la mano mientras Shadow y yo los seguíamos por las escaleras del segundo piso donde solo había una mesa con cuatro sillas muy altas. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y desde nuestra posición podíamos admirar la gran pista de baile con luces de todos los colores.

-Y dime ¿cómo has estado Amy?, Sonic me ha platicado mucho sobre ti

-Pues me dedico a vivir mis días pacíficamente al lado de... Shadow

Lo miré a los ojos con ternura y el me miraba con orgullo

-¿Y desde cuando lo conoces?

Sally se comía con la mirada a Shadow quien simplemente la ignoraba

-Desde...

-Desde hace algún tiempo

Cortó Shadow mirando a Sonic con rabia pero disfrazándola con una mirada de "no me importa". Sonic lo ignoró mirándome muy intensamente, ¿qué le sucedía?

-Discúlpenos

Sonic de levantó de la mesa con Sally ganchada de su brazo izquierdo, se colocaron en la barra de contención y del bolsillo derecho Sonic sacó un pequeño micrófono

-Bienvenidos a este su _**ESCAPE **_oficialmente inaugurado a partir de ahora

Las alabanzas, silbidos y gritos de las personas en el piso de abajo no se hicieron esperar

-Bien como ya lo oyeron del anfitrión especial de esta noche, el **_ESCAPE _**esta oficialmente abierto al público para todos aquellos que busquen un lugar donde refugiarse, ¿y que les parece si iniciamos con un concurso de baile?

Dijo el dj del antro, todas las personas se agolparon en la pista de baile para participar en el concurso

-Vamos

Sonic corrió por las escaleras con Sally de su lado

-Anda vamos

Shadow me ofreció su mano pero yo dudé en tomarla

-Sabes que no sé bailar muy bien

-Confía en mi

Otra vez esas palabras acompañadas de una hermosa y reluciente sonrisa de Shadow, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios y tomé la mano de Shadow caminando hacia el primer piso

-Bien todos pasen aquí pos sus respectivos números y podremos comenzar con el concurso

Shadow corrió y tomó uno antes de que todos se amontonaran

-8

Me colocó el número con forma de una placa militar con una cadena de bolitas

-Nos darás suerte

-Bien ahora que todos tienen sus números comenzaremos con el concurso, la música será escogida al azar y nuestros jueces dirán quienes se quedan o se van, al final solo dos parejas se disputaran el triunfo, ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS?!

La multitud gritó en respuesta y el dj puso una canción bachata, miré a todos comenzando a bailar

-¿Lista?

Miré a Shadow quien me tendía su mano, la acepté y en ese instante todo se transformo, era como si solo la música y nosotros existiéramos

Shadow colocó sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo las posaba en sus hombros, me sentía muy rígida

-Solo déjate llevar

Y con esas palabras Shadow comenzó a moverse al compás de la música

Extrañamente me podía mover al lado de Shadow como si fuera una coreografía

-¿Cómo lo haces?

Shadow me sonrió y entonces me hizo soltarlo de sus hombros, entrelazó nuestras manos y sin previo aviso me dio la vuelta quedando mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho mientras nuestras manos seguían unidas

-Yo no hago nada pequeña, cuando se baila en pareja uno no debe de dominar al otro, ambos se deben conectar y dejarse llevar por lo que sienten

Me susurró al oído mientras me volvía a girar quedando ambos de frente mirándonos intensamente

Colocó nuestras manos unidas en su pecho y después estas descendieron hasta su abdomen y regresaron separándose para que Shadow me tomara de nuevo de la cintura y nos moviéramos sensualmente

Puso su pierna derecha entre las mías mientras que yo colocaba mi pierna derecha entre las suyas moviéndonos de una manera muy provocativa que lograba sacar nuestra llama de la pasión

Terminamos la pieza con Shadow tomándome de una mano y dándome una vuelta para después tomarme de la cintura y recargarme en su pierna derecha mientras que nos mirábamos con amor

-Baya estoy viendo una pareja que derrocha pasión y sensualidad en la pista

Las palabras del dj nos sacaron de nuestra ensoñación

-Bien jueces, ¿quienes se van?

Uno a uno muchos participantes se alejaban de la pista de baile y formaban un circulo alrededor de ésta para ver el espectáculo, de los que originalmente comenzaron bailando ahora quedaban un poco más de la mitad

-¿Listos?, ¡HORA DE BAILAR!

El dj puso otra canción la cual reconocí como sonora, sin tiempo a reaccionar Shadow me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a moverse según el ritmo de la música mientras me guiaba a mí, me tomaba de la cintura y me hacía girar sin caerme, algo totalmente imposible en mi, pero se me olvidaba que estaba con Shadow, el erizo que hizo lo imposible en cuanto a mi persona. De un momento a otro Shadow me tomó de una mano y comenzó a darme vueltas de derecha a izquierda, cuando nos deteníamos volvía a darme vueltas pero ahora de izquierda a derecha. Me llevó así por toda la pista mientras la música seguía sonando.

Al finalizar la pieza juraría que toda la pista de baile estaba ardiendo en llamas por nuestro baile

-Baya mi pareja número uno no me decepciona, ¿quién se ira ahora?

Los jueces comenzaron a anunciar los números de las parejas que se tendrían que ir, ahora eramos una cuarta parte de todos los que comenzaron a bailar y entre las parejas que aun seguían de pie también se encontraban Sonic y Sally

-De seguro todos fueron niños alguna vez, ¿¡QUIEN QUIERE BAILAR ESOS VIEJOS ÉXITOS?!

La multitud gritó como respuesta y el dj comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía, para estos momentos yo era la más animada junto con Shadow y sentía que cualquier canción que nos pusieran la bailaríamos sin problemas

-Bien chicos es hora de que se relajen y dejen bailar a las chicas como solo ellas saben hacerlo

Sonreí al conocer la canción, Shadow me miraba incrédulo y sin saber que hacer. Sonreí provocativamente, ahora era mi turno de hacer que el se quedara perplejo, movía mi trasero restregándoselo a Shadow en sus caderas.

Siguiendo la música me movía desde sus piernas hasta sus caderas pero cuando subí Shadow me tomó de las caderas y me acercó a él sonrojandome por lo necesitado que estaba

-Vaya que las chicas si que se saben mover ¿no jueces?

Los jueces siguieron sacando parejas hasta que milagrosamente los únicos que seguíamos en competencia eramos Shadow y yo junto con Sonic y Sally

-Bien chicas ¿es justo que ahora ellos se muevan al ritmo de la música no?

Shadow me soltó y la música comenzó a sonar, me miraba con ojos de cazador, comenzó a caminar provocativamente hasta mi, trague duro.

Shadow se acercó a mi mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y las besaba dulcemente, tomo una en cada mano y me hizo acariciar su cuerpo, su grandioso, musculoso y sensual cuerpo.

La música se detuvo abruptamente por un rayón en el CD

-Creo que nuestros jueces ya tienen determinado a un vencedor

Los cuatro miramos a los jueces y no pude evitar notar que ambos tanto Shadow y yo nos encontrábamos con la respiración agitada

-La pareja ganadora es... la numero 8

Todos los presentes gritaron y nos aplaudieron a Shadow y a mí mientras que Sally le gritaba cosas sin sentido a Sonic

-Pasen por su premio

Shadow y yo fuimos donde los jueces y estos nos entregaron un vale por 50,000 pesos.

Ambos estábamos totalmente sorprendidos, según nos había dicho el juez era la mitad de lo que habían recaudado en entradas y venta de bebidas.

Shadow y yo salimos del_ **ESCAPE** _y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Al llegar lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y dormir. Shadow abrió la puerta y me cargó en brazos hasta mi habitación, me quitó el vestido y mi ropa interior dejándome desnuda pero poco me importaba, ahora solo quería dormir, sentí como Shadow se recostaba en la cama y me atraía a su cuerpo, sentí como me abrazaba con sus alas y entonces comprendí que ambos estábamos desnudos

-Descansa

Y como si sus palabras fueran un tranquilizante caí presa del sueño entre los brazos de Shadow.


	5. Viernes: La playa

Abrí mis ojos, estaba bocabajo y me sentí como un inmenso moratón, estaba TOTALMENTE AGOTADA

-¿Estas molida verdad?

Traté de levantarme pero fue inútil, no podía moverme

-Creo que lo de anoche fue mucho para ti

Me quejé por el dolor en todas mis extremidades

-Solo dime una cosa, ¿estoy morada?

Shadow se rió ante mi comentario

-Sigues tan rosa como siempre, te daré un masaje

Sentí como Shadow se sentaba a horcajadas encima de mi y comenzaba a masajearme mis hombros, sus manos parecían expertas en su tarea, comenzó a descender tomando cada uno de mis brazos masajeándolos, luego mi espalda, y al final mis glúteos, pantorrillas y pies.

Cuando terminó con su propósito me sentía renovada.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Si... gracias...

Mis palabras murieron cuando Shadow besó mi cuello tiernamente y me susurró al oído

-Tengo algo en mente... y quiero hacerlo realidad

Su mano se posó en mi pequeño botón íntimo y comenzó a atormentarlo

-Sha...Shadow

Para entonces ya estaba entregada completamente a él. Shadow lamió mi cuello mientras su otra mano se colaba por debajo de mi y tomaba uno de mis senos acariciándolo tiernamente .

-Te amo

Susurró en mi oído, me aferré a las sábanas mientras sentía como llegaba al clímax gracias a las expertas manos de Shadow, pero justo cuando estaba a escasos segundos de conseguirlo...

DIG DONG

-¡AMY!

-Mierda

-Shadow...

Me calló con un beso hipnotizarte y me llevó al orgasmo acallando mi grito en sus labios, sentí como me aferraba más a él con sus alas y se frotaba contra mi

-¡AMY!

Los gritos de Sonic me devolvieron al presente de un solo golpe

-Shadow, tocan

-Déjalos

Me susurró seductoramente al oído mientras frotaba mi botón húmedo y sensible

-¡AMY!

Los gritos de Sonic me desconsentraban de mi Shadow y las increíbles sensaciones que me regalaba

-¡AMY!

Sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que no me dejó de otra

-¡AHORA VOY!

Miré a Shadow con decepción, frustración y enojo en su mirada

-Shadow yo...

-Tranquila no es nada contra ti es contra él, anda ve yo iré después

Me levanté de la cama y me puse un brassier, mis bragas y una playera ajustada junto con un pantalón corto, justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación le dí una mirada a Shadow y lo vi ya cambiado con sus habituales ropas negras con un semblante cabizbajo. Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a él.

-Shadow

El me miró y en sus ojos pude ver la tristeza y el enojo, si contenerme lo abrasé y el instantáneamente me devolvió el abrazo

-Gracias, lo necesitaba

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada

Me separé un poco viéndolo y parecía más feliz que antes, me acerqué a su oído y susurré

-Te prometo que cuando se vaya aremos lo que quieras

Cuando lo volví a mirar a los ojos me sorprendí del rápido cambio que mostraban, ahora rebosaban felicidad

-Te aseguro que tomare esa oferta cuando aya cerrado la puerta

Su mirada ahora era juguetona, divertida y emocionada

-Acaso tu...

-No es momento de hablar tienes que atender a tus invitados

Me dijo mientras me sacaba de la habitación, abrí la puerta pensando que ese erizo listo me había engañado con su mirada

-Hola Sonic, Sally

Los vi ahí parados enfrente de mi casa, Sally con una blusa muy escotada y una falda muy larga, simplemente pasó a mi lado preguntando por Shadow mientras que Sonic se acercó a mi y me dio una caja con galletas de chispas de chocolate

-Pasamos por una tienda y me acordé que eran tus favoritas

-Gracias , pasa

Tomé la caja de entre las manos de Sonic y no se si fue mi imaginación o no pero sentí como su mano rosaba la mía y como me guiñó un ojo.

Entre en la cocina y me sorprendí de ver a Shadow preparando en desayuno: hot-cakes

-En lo personal preferiría verte a ti detrás de la cocina, son ofender Shadow

El solo lo ignoró y siguió con su tarea

-Pues yo creo que es atractivo ver a un hombre cocinando

Declaró Sally mientras posaba sus brazos en la mesa y se reclinaba para verle el trasero a Shadow quien también la ignoró.

Caminé a su lado y le susurré

-La propuesta sigue en pie

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Shadow

-Dalo por hecho

Sonreí yo también y tomé asiento al lado de Sally quien me miraba con ojos de ametralladora, Shadow colocó los platos cada uno con tres hot-cakes y coloco la miel, el chocolate, la cajeta y la miel de maple en la mesa. No pude evitar sentir celos cuando Shadow colo un plato enfrente de Sally y ella le acarició en brazo.

Shadow se sentó enfrente de mi mientras trataba de no matar a Sonic con la mirada

-Y ¿A que se debe su visita?

-Sólo los queríamos invitar a la playa

Me comentó Sonic sin siquiera parpadear, parecía un acosador mirándome fijamente

-Nos gustaría ir

Respondió Shadow, yo lo miré con los ojos en blanco mientras él simplemente se dedicaba a comer sus hot-cakes

-Bien pues, pasaremos a las 10 a recogerlos

Al terminar de desayunar ya eras las nueve, Sonic y Sally salieron de la casa con la promesa de regresar, cerré la puerta y miré a Shadow enfrente de mi.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ir?

-Por que me gustaría verte en bikini

Me sonrojé por sus palabras

-Anda vamos a escoger tu ropa

* * *

A las 10:05 llegó Sonic con su jeep acompañado de Sally. Shadow y yo nos subimos en la parte de atrás y sin más nos dirigimos a la playa.

Al llegar me sorprendí de que estuviera totalmente sola, los únicos que estábamos ahí eramos nosotros.

Ayudé a Shadow a sacar nuestras cosas y juntos comenzamos a ponerla todas en su lugar en la arena, coloqué una toalla grande negra con rosa en el suelo mientras Shadow colocaba una enorme sombrilla detrás de esta color negra. Nos sentamos una al lado del otro admirando el paisaje y riéndonos "discretamente" de como Sally se frustraba colocando la sombrilla ya que esta se caía y Sonic luchaba con la jeep por sacar un asador de la cajuela.

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie

Le dije a Shadow al tiempo que el sonreía traviesamente

-Creo que te tomaré la palabra

Me sentí traviesa cuando seguí a Shadow lejos de las vistas de Sonic y Sally excusándonos con que exploraríamos la zona. Caminamos un poco más hasta perderlos de vista y entonces Shadow me arrinconó contra una roca enorme.

-Te necesito

Declaró con un ligero sonrojo y sus ojos desbordantes de pasión

-Yo también

Extrañamente cuando Shadow me miro con esa intensidad sentí como si yo fuera capaz de contagiarme de los sentimientos y emociones de él.

Nos besamos y sin perder tiempo Shadow me desabrochó el pantalón pesquero bajándolo hasta mis pies junto con mis bragas, sin dejar de besarnos nos unimos mientras Shadow me levantaba las piernas enrollándolas al rededor de sus caderas y me abraza con su alas, como me encantaba sentir cuando me rodeaba con sus alas, eran tan suaves. Un par de estocadas más y llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

-Te amo

Dijo mientras frotaba su frente contra la mía y nuestras respiraciones chocaban

-Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo

Me bajó con cuidado y con ternura me subió las bragas y los pantalones, me besó una vez más y me atrajo a él con su ala izquierda, sin poder contenerme besé su ala tiernamente, esta desapareció escondiéndose detrás de Shadow mientras que su ropa aparecía de nuevo.

Regresamos a donde estaban Sonic y Sally, me sorprendí de ver que Sonic al fin había sacado el asador y estaba preparando la carne asada mientras que Sally jugaba con una pelota en el agua. No pude evitar notar que su bikini le sentaba muy bien, era de dos piezas, de color azul con manchas rojas.

-Tu te vez mucho más hermosa

Miré a Shadow a mi lado sonriéndome sinceramente y le devolví la sonrisa, y con ese simple acto deje a un lado a Sally.

-¿Vamos a nadar?

-Yo... yo no sé como

-Descuida yo te ayudaré

Sin perder tiempo fuimos donde estaban nuestras cosas, Shadow se quito su playera, pantalones y zapatos quedando solo con una bermudas rojas con flores blancas.

-Vamos pequeña

Me armé de valor y me quité toda mi ropa quedando en un bikini rojo con lunares blancos, la parte de arriba se ajustaba a mi cuello y los lateras de la pieza de abajo eran dos listones negros.

Shadow me tendió la mano y yo la acepté, cuando salimos de la sombrilla Sonic y Sally nos miraban como si fuéramos modelos, Sonic babeaba mirándome mientras que Sally se comía con la mirada a Shadow, caminamos hasta la playa y nos metimos en ella hasta que el agua quedó en mi cintura.

-Bien ahora caminemos un poco más

-Pero el agua me rebasará

-Esa es la idea

Caminé y cada paso que daba me aferraba más fuerte de la mano de Shadow, cuando el agua llegó hasta mi cuello el miedo me invadió.

-Bien ahora

Shadow me tomó de la cintura mientras caminaba un poco más lejos de la orilla y sentía mi cuerpo flotar. Ahora estaba segura queme daría un paro cardíaco, tenía mucho miedo pero Shadow no me soltaba y eso me reconfortaba un poco.

Nos detuvimos cuando yo ya estaba flotando e inconvenientemente estábamos muy lejos de la orilla.

-Ahora, mueve tus pies de adelante hacia atrás

Trataba de hacer lo que Shadow me decía pero no podía, mi cuerpo estaba muy rígido y me movía muy lento.

-Creo que tendré que decir las palabras mágicas

-¿Palabras mágicas?

Lo miré a los ojos y entonces supe a que se refería.

-Confía en mi

Y entonces el hechizo se hizo presente, comencé a moverme más rápido.

-Bien, ahora mueve tus brazos haciendo círculos

Obedecí ciegamente y sentía como mi miedo a nadar se dispersaba de mi. Sentía como si me moviera y entonces cuando quise volver a ver a Shadow lo miré lejos y me sentí como si fuera una niña aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta y descubría que nadie la estaba apoyando detrás. Instintivamente comencé a patalear pero lo único que conseguía era hundirme.

-Tranquila

Shadow llegó a mi lado y me tomó de la cintura haciéndome flotar de nuevo.

-Creo que fue muy rápido

-Creo que será mejor volver

-Bien pero lo aremos nadando

-¡¿QUE?!

-Descuida estaré a tu lado

Shadow se colocó a mi lado y con algo de paciencia comenzamos a nadar de nuevo, ahora que estaba a su lado me sentía mejor, tanto que hasta disfruté nadar a su lado.

Cuando llegamos a la playa Sonic y Sally estaban sentados comiendo carne asada

-Agarren un poco y vengan

Invitó Sonic, fuimos directo al asador y Shadow saco carne para él y salchichas para mi, nos sentamos a la lado de Sonic y admiramos el paisaje.

Estando sentada comiendo podía sentir como si todavía estuviera en le agua, sentía como si mis brazos y mis pies se movieran al compás de las olas.

-Amy ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La voz de Sonic me sacó de mis pensamientos, sentí como Shadow me tomaba de la cintura mientras veía a Sonic enfurecido.

Entonces en mi mente se formuló una idea.

-Claro

Shadow me miró como si estuviera viendo a un loco que afirmaba que el mundo se acabaría mañana.

-¿Estas segura?

Asentí con la cabeza y muy a su pesar me dejó ir con Sonic, fuimos caminando hasta escondernos detrás de la roca donde Shadow y yo nos habíamos refugiado horas atrás.

-Amy quería decirte que...

Lo miraba atentamente.

-No se si vayas a creerme o no pero... lo voy a intentar. Amy yo me he dado cuanta de que eres una mujer madura, hermosa y alegre y por eso... quiero pedirte perdón por lo pasado

-Había esperado tanto tiempo por esas palabras.

Sonic me sonrió y se acercó confiado a mi con intenciones de besarme, pero yo lo detuve colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-He esperado tanto tiempo esas palabras que ahora... ya no significan nada ¿y sabes por qué?, por que me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien a quien le importo. Ese alguien me cuido, me ayudó y... sobre todo... me amo como yo lo necesitaba. Ese alguien es Shadow y no pienso dejarlo por un tipo como tu.

Le di la espalda dejándolo en shock y regresé al lado de Shadow. Minutos después regresó Sonic y nos dijo que ya era tiempo de regresar. Nadie se quejó, simplemente guardamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de ahí.

Para cuando llegamos a casa ya era de tarde casi noche. Entramos y subimos a mi, mejor dicho, nuestra habitación y comenzamos a desempacar.

-¿De qué hablarte con Sonic?

Preguntó Shadow fingiendo desinterés mientras nos acostábamos uno al lado del otro mirando el techo.

-Le deje en claro que no lo amo.

Shadow se subió encima de mi sonriendo y me besó en los labios.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Esa tarde simplemente nos acariciamos y nos mimamos hasta caer dormidos.


	6. Sábado: María

-_Te lo arrebataré_

¿Qué es eso que oía?

-_No lo tendrás contigo por mucho tiempo_

¿A quién?. Y en ese instante comprendí que esa voz hablaba sobre Shadow. **MI Shadow**. Abrí mis ojos y estaba en una especie de habitación totalmente oscura. Miraba a todos lados pero no veía a nadie.

-Amy

Enfrente de mi vi como una rayo de luz blanca caía desde el cielo.

-Es tiempo de que lo dejes ir

-¿Dejar ir?, ¿a quién?

-A Shadow, sabes que no pertenece a tu mundo y su lugar es protegiéndote desde las sombras

-¿Porqué dices eso?, ¿quién eres?

De pronto de esa rayo de luz comenzó a materializarse alguien. Cuando por fin pude verlo me asuste del enorme erizo que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

-Soy Mephiles

Dijo mientras sonreía, pero su sonrisa ocultaba algo más. De pronto alguien apareció detrás de él. Era una eriza amarilla con una diadema y un vestido azul claro.

-¿Quién es ella?

La eriza lentamente caminó hasta estar frente a mi.

-Ella... ella es la antigua protegida de Shadow... María

Por extraño que pareciera esa revelación me causó un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Quién era ella y que más era de Shadow?. ¿Más?. ¿Pudieron haber sido más?

-Verás ella en su vida pasada era la protegida de Shadow. Era su ángel guardián. Shadow se enamoró de ella y trató de quedarse a su lado pero...

-¿Pero qué?

Para este punto mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas.

-Ella sabía que cada vez que Shadow iba a visitarla se ganaba un castigo. Un día ella trató de retar a _El grande. _Él aceptó el reto. El reto era que ella soportara el castigo que le tocaba a Shadow, recibió los latigazos por Shadow pero su condición no le permitió volver a ver a Shadow una ves más.

Amy miraba a la eriza quien a su vez la miraba a ella, en realidad no eran tan diferentes, si acaso por el corte de las púas y la diferencia de sus colores de piel pero, de ahí en adelante eran completamente iguales.

-¿Porqué me dices esto?

Mephiles me miró con odio en los ojos.

-Porque no quiero volver a ver como casi pierdo a un amigo por culpa de una eriza mortal.

* * *

Sentía unas suaves manos acariciando mi cuerpo, se movían inquietas por todo mi cuerpo, parecía que buscaban algo y de pronto... lo encontraron. Una se posó en mi seno izquierdo mientras la otra en mi pobre y sensible clítoris.

-Shadow...

Gemí el nombre de el poseedor de esas manos fabulosas sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí como su lengua lamía mi pezón derecho y lo mordisqueaba sensualmente.

-Shadow...

Sin previo aviso se adentró en mi mientras con su boca probaba mis senos y su mano se ocupaba de mi hinchado y necesitado clítoris.

Sin poder contenerme más me liberé gritando su nombre al tiempo que abría los ojos mirando los rubíes centelleantes que tenía Shadow por ojos.

-Hola pequeña

Me perdí en los ojos de Shadow y por un momento recordé lo que había sucedido, lo más seguro es que fue un sueño. Más bien una pesadilla. Le sonreí a Shadow mientras el me miraba con ternura.

-Hola

-¿Te gustaría ver una película?

-Claro

-Bien pero antes

Shadow me levantó en brazos y me llevó a la regadera. Nos duchamos juntos y en cada caricia sentía todo su amor y ternura por mi.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar oímos como alguien tocaba la puerta

DING DONG

-Yo voy

Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí para ver quién era quién tocaba. Mi sorpresa se dio a notar cuando enfrente de mi estaba la eriza mi pesadilla. La miraba atónita, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?. Me sonrió hipócritamente y no lo entendí.

-Pequeña quien...¿María?

Shadow estaba detrás de mí, me gire para verlo y el miraba sorprendido a María.

-¡Shadow!...

María literalmente me empujó contra la puerta y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos hasta los brazos de Shadow quién la miraba como si viera a un fantasma.

-¿Como fue que tu volviste?, tu estás... muerta...

Esa ultima palabra fue como un susurro para mi.¿Estaba muerta?. Entonces recordé que Mephiles dijo que ella no lo volvió a ver. Claro. No lo volvió a ver porque murió por los latigazos. Mis ojos se humedecieron en un mar de lágrimas, esa chica debió de haber amado mucho a Shadow para morir por el.

-El jefe me dio otra oportunidad

Sus palabras me trajeron de nuevo al presente.

-El dijo que ya era tiempo de que volviera a tu vida Shadow

-Pero no lo entiendo, el jefe no le da la oportunidad a cualquiera

-El dijo que era tu momento de ser feliz con quien en verdad amas

¿Quién en verdad ama?, por instinto busqué la mirada de Shadow quien se topó con la mía. ¿Shadow en verdad amaba a María?. ¿Y todo lo que vivimos era solo una mentira?. ¿Era solo una forma de olvidarla a ella?.

Mis lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y como su fuera un imán Shadow se separó bruscamente de la red de brazos de María y me abrazó. Me refugie en sus brazos sintiendo como Shadow acariciaba mis púas y mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

-Shadow...

La voz de María interrumpió ese bello momento, nos giramos para verla caminando frente a nosotros.

-He venido por ti

Declaró mirando a Shadow con dulzura pero cuando su mirada recayó en mi me miró con burla.

-Te recuperaré cueste lo que me cueste

Dijo esas palabras más para mi que para Shadow, salió de la casa mirándome con superioridad y contorneando de más las caderas.

Entonces lo comprendí, ella quería conquistar a Shadow con sus "actitudes". Bien dos podían jugar a ese juego.

-Shady, ¿vamos a comer?

Declaré con la voz más dulce que pude haber encontrado en mi y pestañeando lentamente. Shadow me miraba atónito y sorprendido.

-Cla... claro

Shadow cerró la puerta y nos encaminamos hasta la cocina. En todo el desayuno no deje de mandarle miradas coquetas y provocadoras a Shadow quien me miraba sin comprender y de vez en cuando se sonrojaba.

Subí a nuestra habitación para cambiarme y por primera vez en toda mi vida me importaba el estar presentable para Shadow así que abrí el guardarropa y miré a todos los conjuntos que Shadow me había comprado. Uno en especial me llamo la atención.

_¿Porqué no?_

Lo tomé y en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenía puesto. Me miré en mi espejo de cuerpo completo y admiré el resultado. Era una blusa negra con un corazón morado adelante y unas alas blancas con brillos en la espalda, una falda tableada negra con un moño en la cadera color aguamarina y unos botines negros con un poco de tacón.

Cuando baje a la sala Shadow me miraba de arriba hacia abajo sin poder creer lo que veía y entonces me miró a los ojos. En ese instante recordé como el se había apartado bruscamente de María y corrió a mi lado para tratar de calmarle. Entonces comprendí que a quien en realidad amaba era a mí y no a María.

Mis ojos se iluminaron ante esa revelación y entonces me sentí tonta y avergonzada al usar ese tipo de ropa solo para llamar su atención. Justo cuando le iba a decir que me esperara un poco más Shadow se acercó a mi y me robo un beso.

-Te ves linda, vamonos

Shadow literalmente me arrastró hasta salir de la casa y llegar al cine. El escogió la película sin siquiera decirme nada. Compro unas palomitas para los dos, un refresco para él y una agua para mí. Entramos en la sala y la función comenzó.

La película trataba de un humano que estaba en silla de ruedas y era reclutado por el ejercito para una misión en remplazo de su hermano muerto. Al llegar a la base le dicen que su misión es búsqueda y reconocimiento de Pandora. Un mundo donde habitan los Na´vi, seres que protegían a la naturaleza y que atacaban a los soldados de la base por querer desterrarlos de su hogar. Por asares del destino el se queda en la tribu Na´vi al cuidado de Neytiri quien es la encargada de enseñarle sus costumbres y a como sobrevivir en su mundo. Pero inesperadamente el amor surge en ellos.

Cuando salimos de la función yo estaba muy feliz de que Neytiri se quedará con Sully como un Na´vi. Y me había llamado mucho la atención que ellos en vez de decir sus sentimientos por un te quiero o un te amo digieran te veo.

Al llegar a casa noté que Shadow estaba un poco tensó, subimos a nuestra habitación y me quité mi ropa quedando solo en brassier y bragas y así me metí en la cama al lado de Shadow.

-¿Amy te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

Shadow me miró con miedo y preocupación en los ojos

-¿Porqué no me has preguntado nada acerca de María?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, era cierto que no le había preguntado nada no porque no quisiera sino porque literalmente ya lo sabía todo.

-Eso es porque... ya lo sabía

Shadow me miró atónito

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo lo sabias?

-Esta mañana antes de despertar tuve un sueño, más bien una pesadilla con Mephiles, él me dijo que no pertenecías aquí y que haría todo lo posible por alejarme de ti, ahí fue donde vi por primera vez a María, me contó su historia... y al final... dijo que no quería ver como perdía a un amigo por culpa de una eriza humana.

Shadow tubo suficiente con mi explicación, me abrazó y me recostó en su pecho

-Lo siento pequeña, es solo que ella ya era mi pasado, aun no puedo explicarme como fue que regresó

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo que tal vez aun sientas algo por ella pero...

-Amy yo ya no siento nada por ella, con tu amor logré salir de su recuerdo que me torturaba

Shadow me besó en los labios

-Te amo

Lo miré a los ojos y en ese momento entendí a que se refería la película cuando decía ver el alama de el otro.

-Te veo

Shadow me miró confundido y entonces su mirada se enterneció, me acarició la mejilla y me besó en la frente mientras me dormía sabiendo que Shadow me amaba a mi y no a María.


	7. Domingo: Final

Abrí mis ojos y me sentí desorientada, miré a mi derecha y vi a Shadow recostado tomándome de la mano, sentí un golpe directo en mi corazón al verlo dormido tan tranquilo y sin que nadie lo perturbara.

_Te lo arrebataré_

Ese pensamiento me hizo volver al presente. ¿Qué día era?. ¿Viernes?, no ese fuimos a la playa con Sonic y Sally. ¿Sábado?, no ese día vino María... y eso fue... ayer...

Entonces hoy es... domingo...

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, miré a Shadow tomándome de la mano y mi corazón se encogió, él... está por irse...

Sin poder contenerme comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Shadow... ¡NO QUERÍA QUE SE FUERA!

-Pequeña...

Sentí como Shadow me abrazaba tratando de consolarme pero, era inútil, él se iría y yo no podía siquiera fingir que no me importaba porque en esta corta semana me había enamorado de él a fondo. No sabía cual sería mi futuro sin estar Shadow a mi lado.

-¿Porqué lloras?

Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y el verlo y pensar que se iría me hicieron derramar más lágrimas

-Tu... tu te irás...

Shadow se quedó callado ante mi respuesta y su silencio solo me ayudó a confirmar que efectivamente lo inevitable estaba por venir.

Sentí como tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba a verlo, cuando al fin me armé de valor para verlo a lo ojos vi como de ellos destellaban tristeza pero a la vez felicidad y amor.

-Yo jamás me iría y te dejaría sola

Vi como su mano que antes estaba en mi mentón se movía hasta posarse en mi vientre

-Ten por seguro volveré por ustedes dos

Lo vi darle pequeñas palmaditas a mi vientre, ¿acaso yo?

-Shadow... ¿estoy embarazada?

Simplemente me sonrió con al amor más puro en sus ojos y eso me confirmó que en verdad lo estaba

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy tu ángel guardián, soy capaz de saber todo lo que te sucede

Esa explicación me bastó para sonreírle y unir mi mano con la suya sobre mi vientre, me emocionó la idea de ver a un mini Shadow corriendo por toda la casa y jugando en el jardín.

-Vamos, es hora de bañarnos

Nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestro baño. Me encantaba ducharme con Shadow, siempre me procuraba y terminábamos en una entrega especial de nuestro amor.

Al salir me coloqué otro brassier y bragas, miré en el guardarropa y vi un vestido rojo, era mi favorito así que me lo puse.

Bajamos a desayunar y como si fuera una especie de bruja la puerta sonó y al instante supe que era María, yo fui a atenderla y cundo abrí la puerta la que sonreía orgullosamente era yo.

Me miró con curiosidad pero al final le dio por su lado y se adentro en nuestra casa, cerré la puerta y me encaminé a nuestra cocina, María estaba sentada mientras miraba a Shadow quien hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla.

Me senté enfrente de María quien parecía querer matarme con la mirada, Shadow comenzó a dejar nuestro desayuno frente a nosotras.

_¿Qué raro?, otra vez son hotcakes._ Vi como Shadow colocaba la miel, la cajeta, el chocolate, la miel de maple y la ¿mermelada? en la mesa, _seguramente a María le gusta la mermelada._

Shadow se sentó a mi lado y miraba emocionado a María, ¿que se traía entre manos?

-Oh Shady... te acordaste que me gusta la mermelada...

_Lo sabía._

Shadow se levantó con una sonrisa fingida y con unos ojos helados que me hicieron estremecer, algo no andaba bien.

Lo vi detenerse detrás de María mientras elevaba la mano con claras intenciones de acariciarle la mejilla, eso me hizo enfurecer pero aún así disidí seguir mirando. Su siguiente movimiento jamás me lo imagine, Shadow tomó a María del cuello y lo apretó tan fuerte que hasta alcancé a oír como sus huesos se rompían.

Mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente, estaba bien que odiara a María pero no era como para consentir su muerte.

Me levanté de la mesa lo más rápido que pude pero antes de llegar las palabras de Shadow me detuvieron...

-A María jamás le gustó la mermelada... Mephiles...

_¿Qué?_

Sin decir nada María sonrió y cuando parpadeé ella ya no estaba, quién estaba era Mephiles

-Bien hecho Shadow, aunque tardaste

De pronto una luz blanca nos rodeó, Shadow con sus alas a la vista voló a mi lado y me abrazó al tiempo que me encubría con sus alas, me sentí protegida

-A ella no Mephiles

Sentenció Shadow con una voz tan fría que me hizo estremecer

-A ella sí, _El grande _a ordenado llevarla

Y sin decir más nos encontrábamos en una especie de nube muy grande que se elevaba llevándonos con _El grande _

-Amy

Levanté mi mirada para verlo y me sorprendí de ver en su rostro la angustia y el temor

-Amy, cualquier cosa que te pidan... tu... solo di que no...

-Llegamos

Shadow me cargó entre sus brazos mientras él y Mephiles volaban hasta una especie de coliseo romano

-Esperen aquí

Mephiles emprendió el vuelo y nos dejó a solas

-¿A que te refieras con decir que no?

Shadow me miraba ansioso y con temor mientras se alejaba un poco de mi... eso no me gustó

-_El grande _te pedirá algo con tal de que yo sea libre, cualquier cosa que te pida, no la hagas

-¿Porqué?, es para tu libertad

-Amy, el te pedirá que recibas el castigo que yo he estado evadiendo

-No importa, si María pudo hacerlo yo también

-No Amy, María no pudo hacer, ella murió por tratar de obtener mi libertad. El verdadero reto es que sobrevivas a los latigazos

-Lo haré

-Claro que no

-¿Porqué no?

Para este punto estaba totalmente decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por Shadow, y por un momento comprendí por que María quería liberarlo. Un erizo tan bueno y bondadoso como Shadow no merecía semejante trato.

-Amy, no... no quiero verte morir por mi culpa

Dijo mientras me abrazaba con sus brazos y sus alas lo que solo sirvió para hacerme más valiente ante mi decisión

-Shadow...

Nos separamos un poco para vernos a los ojos, le sonreía agradecida mientra tomaba su mano tratando de darle valor

-Shadow yo te amo... tu has hecho cosas por mi que nadie más había hecho, me hiciste saber que era especial, era hermosa, que era valiente pero... por sobre todo... me hiciste saber que era amada, te debo mucho por todo lo que me has hecho y esta es mi forma de agradecértelo...

Mephiles regresó con un látigo en su mano derecha

\- _El grande _me ha dicho que Shadow se merece 50 latigazos

Al escuchar el número mis ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas

-Acepto el castigo

Dijo Shadow liberándome muy a su pesar de la agradable prisión de sus brazos y su alas

-A menos que

-No hay nada que...

-No, Mephiles a menos de que

Dije desesperada, Shadow me miraba enojado mientras que Mephiles me miraba con diversión

-_El grande _está dispuesto a dejar libre a Shadow si tu intercambiar lugares con él

-Claro que...

-Acepto

Shadow me miró con furia pero no me importaba, todo era por ganar su libertad

-Bien entonces

Mephiles chasqueó sus dedos, Shadow fue elevado y atado a un poste que apareció desde el suelo.

Yo fui elevada hasta quedar arrodillada a unos escasos metros de Shadow, frente a mi apreció un una pequeña mesa larga de marfil, mis manos se movieron por una fuerza desconocida y se posaron sobre el marfil del cual aparecieron dos cadenas pesadas que ataron mis muñecas evitando que me moviera.

-Mephiles suéltala

-Ella a tomado tu lugar así que cállate

Miré a Shadow a los ojos y lo que vi me pareció imposible Shadow tenía su ojos humedecidos

-Bien Amy, tu recibirás el castigo de Shadow... pero _El grande _tiene corazón y toma en cuenta tu buena acción y el hecho de ser una eriza humana por lo tanto el castigo de Shadow se reduce a 10 latigazos.

Seguía mirando a Shadow a los ojos en ellos podía leer: "no lo hagas" y yo le respondía: "te amo"

-¿Estás lista Amy?

Shadow dejó de mirarme para mirar a Mephiles con rabia y odio, pero cuando volvió la mirada hacia mi yo le sonreí.

Y sin previo aviso sentí el primer latigazo, no pude acallar mi grito de dolor

-Uno

En mi mente revivía por cada latigazo un buen momento con Shadow...

_El día en que lo conocí..._

-Dos

Sentía como la sangre salía de mi espalda, podía sentir cada gota resbalarse por ella...

_Cuando me trajo el desayuno a la cama..._

-Tres

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se derramaron por mis ojos...

_La primera vez que nos duchamos juntos..._

_Sus manos explorando todo mi cuerpo y provocándome mi primer orgasmo..._

-Cuatro

Con pesar por el dolor levanté mi mirada encontrándome con los ojos llenos de odio y dolor de Shadow dirigidos a Mephiles...

_Cuando me puso ese vestido y después fuimos al parque de _

_atracciones... y me dijo y mostró que era un ángel..._

-Cinco

Los latigazos se sentían peor, estaba segura que mi espalda estaba masacrada y los latigazos los recibía encima de mi piel desgarrada...

_El beso que le arrebate..._

_Cuando fuimos a comprar mi nuevo guardarropa..._

_Cuando me regalo ese babydoll..._

_Cuando me hizo suya..._

-Seis

Los ojos de Shadow repararon en mi y por dentro sentía como él se estaba muriendo por cada latigazo que yo recibía...

_Cuando nos entregamos en la ducha..._

_Y después en una nube del cielo..._

-Siete

_Cuando fuimos al antro de Sonic y Sally..._

-Ocho

_Cuando bailamos sensualmente el uno para el otro..._

-Nueve

_Cuando nos entregamos en la playa..._

-Diez

_Cuando fuimos al cine..._

_Todas las mañanas al despertar y tenerlo a mi lado..._

_Todos los besos que nos hemos dado..._

_Todas las veces que hice alguna locura a su lado..._

_Todas las veces que nos hemos entregado..._

_Por estos siete días que he estado con él..._

_Por hoy que teníamos nuestras manos en__lazadas..._

_Por nuestro bebé..._

Para cuando terminó de darme los latigazos ya estaba más inconsciente que consiente

-Ella es fuerte

Mi mente se cerraba por segundos, los siguiente que supe era que estaba en los brazos de Shadow y nos alejábamos volando de ahí. Después todo era negro.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba bocabajo en nuestra cama, intenté moverme pero su voz... su melodiosa voz me detuvo

-No te muevas

-¿Cómo estoy?

Ladeé mi cabeza para verlo, estaba todo desaliñado, su ropa sucia y parecía que no se había dado un buen baño en semanas. Aun así era malditamente hermoso.

-Mejoras rápido

Sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda y me estremecí, aun estaba muy sensible

-Tonta

Sentí como Shadow se recostaba sobre mi pasando sus manos por debajo de mi abrazándome

-No tenías porqué haber hecho eso

Sentí como Shadow se estremecía

-Te prometo que te seré fiel y que jamás, jamás te dejare

Mis ojos se humedecieron en lágrimas y solo pude llorar y dejarme abrazar.

* * *

**Cinco meses después**

-A dormir pequeña

-Pero Shadow... mírame parezco una vaca

Shadow apareció detrás de mi. Estaba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo desnuda viendo los cambios que tenía mi cuerpo gracias a nuestro pequeño bebé que se formaba dentro de mi.

-Te vez hermosa

Shadow besó mi hombro y pasó sus brazos por mis costados abrazándome a mí y a nuestro bebé

-Te amo, pequeña... no me importa como seas

Sus palabras siempre lograban derretirme; me cargó en brazos y nos recostó a ambos en la cama.

Sentí como me abrazaba con sus alas, de pronto un pensamiento cruzó mi mente

-¿Shadow?

-Si, pequeña

Sentí como su mano me acariciaba mi vientre

-He pensado un nombre para nuestro bebé

-¿Y cuál es?

Tenía miedo de que Shadow se enojara conmigo por lo que estaba a punto de decirle pero aun así me armé de valor

-Yo... he pensado que la podríamos llamar... María...

La mano de Shadow dejó de acariciar mi vientre y lo presentí como una mala señal pero después su mano subió hasta acariciar mi mejilla con ternura

-Es un buen gesto el que pienses en ponerle a nuestra bebe ese nombre pero no tienes que hacerlo

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo

Me senté en la cama y Shadow se sentó abrazándome con sus alas mirándome expectante

-Se que María fue una parte importante de tu pasado, por eso quisiera honrarla poniéndole ese nombre a nuestra hija

Shadow me sonrió y me besó en los labios

-Amy... María fue una parte importante de mi pasado es cierto... pero ahora tu eres mi presente... y de todos modos ya es hora de que la deje ir...

Miré los ojos de Shadow y en ellos solo vi la verdad y el amor

-Además ya he pensado en un nombre para ella

Dijo mientras nos volvía a acostar en la cama cubriéndonos con las sábanas mientras yo me recargaba en su pecho

-¿Y que nombre has pensado?

Shadow me dio un beso en la frente y suspiró

-He pensado que se podía llamar... Shamy

-¿Shamy?... ¡suena lindo!

Shadow me atrajo más a su cuerpo y me dormí con la imagen de nuestra hija en mi mente... una eriza de color azabache con las puntas de sus púas rosadas y un vestido morado.

-Shamy...

* * *

**Gracias por seguir con mi historia y por los comentarios...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quisiera pedirles, si no les importa, que me compartan su opinión sobre un nuevo fic que estoy planeando hacer.**

**Se pueden enterar mejor en mis historias, es un CRASHXCOCOXPURAXPOLAR**

**El fic se llama "Algo más" y la información viene como un segundo capitulo, espero sus comentarios ansiosa**

**Bye...**

**Por ahora...**


	8. Epílogo

-Amy... Amy...-

Escuché esa melodiosa voz a la distancia

-Amy despierta... Shamy tiene hambre...-

Ante la mención de nuestra hija me levanté sentándome en la cama y recibiendo entre mis brazos a nuestra pequeña hija, bajé un poco las sábanas pues estaba desnuda y comencé a amamantarla.

Cuando dejó de comer se la devolví a Shadow y él la puso en su cuna en nuestra habitación, me levanté de la cama y por la escasa iluminación deduje que apenas serían las seis de la mañana.

-Amy... te ves hermosa...- susurró Shadow

La verdad era que el embarazo me había sentado de maravilla, mis pechos ahora eran un poco más grandes y mis caderas más anchas.

Lo vi acercándose a mi mientras me cubría con sus alas

-Te amo...-

Me besó en los labios y nos recostamos de nuevo en la cama. Sentí como Shadow se volvía a dormir mientras yo me sumergía en el hermoso recuerdo de cuando nació nuestra pequeña Shamy...

_**Flash back**_

Estaba dormida al lado de Shadow cuando sentí como el se removía inquieto, me desperté y lo vi con una mirada de espanto, como su hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿Shadow que pasa?-

No me respondió, en cambio se levantó de la cama y me vistió en tiempo récord mientras tomaba la maleta de ropa de nuestra pequeña Shamy, ¿a caso ya iba a nacer?. Mi pregunta fue contestada al instante en que sentí como un líquido bajaba por entre mis piernas.

Miré hacia mis piernas y vi como el vestido que me había puesto Shadow estaba empezando a mojarse

-Shadow...-

Sin decir nada me cargó entre sus brazos mientras que con algo de dificultad trataba de sostener la maleta

-Tranquila, no hay que tener pánico, no pasará nada- dijo nerviosamente

Caminó hasta la ventana y saltó por ella al tiempo que extendía sus alas

-¿A donde me llevas?- le pregunté aferrándome a sus brazos

-Al hospital, tranquila, respira, no te estreses, no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien-

Shadow tenía una risita nerviosa en su rostro que lo único que logró hacer fue que me empezara a reír por su nerviosismo de padre primerizo. Llegamos al hospital y Shadow entró corriendo hasta la recepción donde le digieron que se calmara y llenara una hoja con nuestros datos mientras que a mi me llevaban a una habitación porque aun era muy temprano para que nuestra bebé naciera.

Cuando estuve en la habitación no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Shadow llegó corriendo a mi lado y me tomó de la mano transmitiéndome su apoyo

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, yo te acompañaré en todo momento- me prometió seguro

Yo solo le sonreí cuando de pronto una contracción me tomó por sorpresa, grité por el dolor repentino y sentí como Shadow se quedaba petrificado a mi lado, cuando el dolor pasó Shadow se relajó

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté recuperando el aliento

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo sé todo lo que te pasa?-

-Si-

-Pues sentí tu dolor cuando llagó la contracción- me miró horrorizado

-¿Tu sentiste la contracción también?- pregunté incrédula

-No, solo un dolor remotamente parecido-

Parecía muy asustado, hasta podría jurar que cada vez se veía más blanco del susto

-Tranquilo, es normal- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo besaba en los labios

-Es solo que estoy nervioso- confesó

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

Shadow y yo nos quedamos platicando de como sería tener al fin a nuestra Shamy a nuestro lado, de lo feliz que seríamos al verla despertar cada mañana, de que nos alegrara la vida con su presencia.

Después de cinco angustiantes horas de contracciones y de ver como Shadow perdía el color de la cara cada vez que me llegaba un dolor intenso me llevaron a la sala de parto.

Shadow estuvo a mi lado en todo momento apoyándome y sujetándome la mano mientras que el dolor intenso me consumía por dentro

-Puje- dijo el doctor

Comencé a pujar cada vez más y más prolongado hasta que al fin escuché un pequeño lloriqueo

-Es una niña- dijo emocionado el doctor

Shadow con manos temblorosas pero seguras tomo a nuestra pequeña Shamy y me la acercó para que pudiera verla

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa cansada

-Se parece mucho a ti- dijo Shadow, lo miré a los ojos y ellos reflejaban orgullo y amor puros

-¿Cómo la llamaran?- preguntó una enfermera con unas hojas en la mano

-Shamy... Shamy the hedgehog- dijo Shadow

La enfermera tomó nota y después... solo vi oscuridad...

Cuando abrí mis ojos Shadow estaba a mi lado en la cama abrazándome

-¿Y Shamy?-

-La van a traer en un momento- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

Una enfermera entró en la habitación con nuestra pequeña Shamy en brazos y me la ofreció, yo la tomé y la vi maravillada, era imposible confundir a nuestra pequeña Shamy.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras nos observaba muy atenta para después ponerse a reír mientras agitaba sus manitas, sus ojos eran del color de las esmeraldas, su pelaje negro azabache y pude distinguir un poco de rosa en las puntas de sus púas

-Es hermosa- le dije a Shadow

De pronto sentimos el flash de una cámara, nos giramos viendo que quien nos había tomado la foto era nada más y nada menos que Mephiles

-Son una buena imagen, tenia que retratarla- dijo defendiéndose mientras se acercaba a mirar a Shamy, ella por su parte lo miró directo a los ojos y le sacó la lengua haciéndonos reír tanto a Shadow como a mi.

-Parece que es igual a Shadow-declaró Mephiles- de todas formas, toma- Mephiles le colocó un collar con forma de unas alas- es para que te protejas-

-¿Por cierto, ella será un ángel guardián igual que ustedes?- pregunté

-No amenos que ella quiera, ella es ahora una eriza mitad mortal mitad inmortal por lo que puede ir al cielo o permanecer en la Tierra-

_**Fin Flash back**_

Si y después de eso nos mudamos a un lugar más libre y rústico donde Shamy pudiera crecer a sus anchas sin que nadie tuviera miedo de ella por sus alas que por cierto ya sabía como hacerlas relucir.

Sentí como Shadow me besaba la frente mientras me acomodaba mejor entre sus alas

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-

-Recordaba cuando nació Shamy- sentí como Shadow se estremeció

-Fue una experiencia demasiado aterradora para mi, no sabía que hacer y había muchos gritos y dolor- lo dijo con una cara de espanto que me hizo reír

-¿Fue muy aterrador?-

-Más que cuando Mephiles te dio los latigazos, sentí que te volvería a perder- dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte a él

-Lo sé, pero siempre estuviste ahí conmigo y eso me dio la fuerza para quedarme aquí con ustedes- le besé los labios

-Anda hay que desayunar-

Shadow se levantó conmigo y ambos nos empezamos a vestir, bajamos a la segunda planta y Shadow comenzó a preparar el desayuno, hot-cakes. Escuchamos un pequeño revoloteo arriba por lo que supimos que Shamy había despertado, en menos de un segundo estaba tratando de volar desde las escaleras pero yo la tomé en brazos antes de que lo intentara pues aun no podía mantenerse estable.

-Tranquila, hoy papi te enseñará a volar- le dije dulcemente

Shamy me sonrió mientras movía sus alas más enérgicamente

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo Shadow desde la cocina

Bajé las escaleras con Shamy en brazos mientras Shadow colocaba la mesa, la senté en su silla de comer mientras Shadow y yo nos sentábamos a cada lado de la silla para tenerla más serca, Shadow le dio su biberón mientras yo desayunaba, después tomé a Shamy sacándola de la sillita y cargándola en brazos mientras colocaba mis platos sucios en el fregadero y salía de la casa hacia nuestro hermoso patio delantero, jugué un rato con Shamy hasta que llegó Shadow lo que indicaba que las clases iban a empezar.

**_5 años después_**

-¡Shamy no te alejes mucho!- grité desde la puerta de la casa

-¡Claro mamá!-

Veía a mi Shamy volando por los alrededores mientras traía más leña

-Amy- dijo el dueño de mi corazón con sueño

Sonreí ante esa palabra, caminé de regreso a la habitación para encontrarme a Shadow agotado tirado en la cama mientras los gemelos de 3 años Blad y Ángel jugaban a su alrededor, ambos eran copias exactas de su padre en cuanto al color de su pelaje pero no llevaban vetas rojas en sus púas, brazos y piernas como Shadow, en cambio tenían unas marcas en sus brazos, Blad tenía un círculo rojo en su brazo derecho mientras que Ángel tenía un círculo dorado en su brazo derecho. Ambos se la pasaban revoloteando al lado de su padre mientras cada uno tiraba de sus manos diciendo que jugaran con ellos pero Shadow se veía totalmente agotado

-Chicos, ¿qué tal si van y acompañan a su hermana a conseguir leña?- sugerí

-¡Si!- gritaron emocionados mientras salían de la habitación

-¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó Shadow aún agotado en la cama

-Si- dije con una sonrisa en los labios, se veía tan adorable desparramado en la cama, me recosté a su lado mirándolo suspirar cansado, sonreí- ¿quieres que te de un masaje?-

Shadow solo se puso bocabajo y gruñó un débil "si", comencé con sus hombros sintiendo como su espalda se relajaba conforme mi masaje, cuando terminé puse mis manos en sus costado e ice un poco de presión haciendo que Shadow saltara de la cama, le daban cosquillas.

-Con que esas tenemos-

Shadow sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi con un ataque de cosquillas, trataba de alcanzarle el ritmo pero era imposible, estallé en una carcajada carga de lágrimas de felicidad cuando de pronto sus cosquillas pararon para acariciarme lentamente el cuerpo

-Shadow...- sus caricias lograban encenderme en menos de un segundo, lo vi sonreír al saber lo que ocasionaba en mi

-Te amo- susurró para besarme en los labios

-Los niños- dije como última protesta

-Están lejos y además sabes que se distraerán para jugar un rato- con ese argumento ganó la guerra y me rendí a él

Sus labios me besaban los hombros mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarme el vestido rosa que traía puesto, se habían vuelto unas expertas en la tarea, Shadow besó mis ahora un poco más grandes pechos mientras su cara se perdía en ellos, le encantaba enterrar su cara en el valle de mis senos. Su mano se coló por entre mis piernas tomando mi clítoris mientras lo apretujaba un poco y los gemidos salían de mi boca

-Shadow...- apreté mis piernas alrededor de su mano

-Me encanta cuando me necesitas igual que yo...- susurró en mi oído mientras lamía la punta de mi oreja

Sin hacernos esperar demasiado Shadow se adentró en mi y comenzó a moverse como si hubiera estado en abstinencia por 10 años.

Y eso que lo habíamos hecho al despertar...

Me giró a un estando él dentro colocándome a cuatro patas mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi seno derecho y la otra mi clítoris haciéndome llegar al instante pero como de costumbre Shadow no tuvo suficiente de mi y siguió moviéndose hasta hacerme llegar otra vez mientras él derramaba su esencia en mi.

* * *

Cuando bajamos de la habitación yo iba con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas mientras Shadow parecía totalmente renovado, los niños llegaron un rato después y colocaron la leña a un lado de nuestra chimenea.

-Papá termina de contarnos el cuento- dijo ángel mientras se colgaba de un brazo de Shadow y su gemelo Blad lo apoyaba tomando su otro brazo

-Si, papá la última vez dijiste que lo ibas a leer y no lo hiciste- acusó Shamy poniendo sus manos en jarra

Ante eso Shadow no podía protestar, todos fuimos a la sala frente a la chimenea colocándonos serca de Shadow mientras el comenzaba a leer el libro: La bella y la bestia.

Desde ese día en que estuve enferma Shadow no lo había vuelto a tocar hasta que nacieron Shamy, Blad y Ángel pero se había quedado en la misma parte donde se había quedado conmigo por lo que todos pusimos atención al cuento.

Al parecer cuando el papá de Bella se había perdido en el bosque unos lobos trataron de comérselo pero el fue más rápido y logró escapar de ellos encontrando el castillo de la bestia, unos objetos mágicos lo ayudaron pero su amo al descubrir que había un intruso en su castillo lo mandó encerrar. Mientras tanto Philip había regresado a la casa de Bella quien se extraño al no ver a su padre con él,le pidió a Philip que la llevara hasta donde se encontraba su padre y la guió hasta el castillo, Bella buscó a su padre encontrándolo en un calabozo y al ver el estado en el que su padre se encontraba desidió cambiar su lugar con tal de ver libre a su padre y ahí fue donde comenzó la historia de amor.

Cuando Shadow terminó la historia Shamy y yo suspiramos al saber que Bella y el príncipe Adam quien era una bestia se habían enamorado y terminaron juntos.

-Bien chicos a dormir- dijo Shadow pues ya había anochecido

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Shadow y yo fuimos a la nuestra, nos duchamos juntos y nos dormimos abrazados sabiendo que teníamos todo un futuro por delante con nuestros hijos.

Y planeábamos hacer que ellos fueran felices en todo lo que les preparará la vida.


End file.
